chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Gray
Jacob Cole Gray is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the eldest of the triplets, and the third son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He is a very happy child, generally, and is scarily close with his triplet silbings, as well as his other siblings. Jacob was born deceased, part of siamese triplets. Their seperation originally failed, but they were healed by Abbie Gray, and they were saved. He currently lives with his family, and is 6 years old. Appearance Jacob is, and always will, look identical to his triplet brother, Alex Gray. They get along very well, and have the same dark blue eyes, as children, and the thick dark hair, that could have been inherited from either side of his parentage - both of these traits are also recognisable in their triplet sister, Zoe. He is quite tanned, and will be very handsome, when he is fully grown. He will be quite tall, and his eyes, while dark blue as a child, will lighten to a light blue as an adult. He has always had a charming smile, and as an adult, he will be quite muscular, standing around 6ft, and very broad shouldered. He will dress slightly different to his brother, but they will both tend to wear dark colours, and normally open neck flannel shirts with jeans. Abilities Jacob has been gifted with three different abilities, despite them all being the exact same as those of Alex and Zoe Gray, his triplet siblings. Jacob's first ability is Animation and Inanimation. This is the ability to animate and inanimate objects and living beings. Once something has been made inanimate, the effect is impossible to reserve, except for through animating the object again, making all other healing abilities ineffective. They can animate inanimate objects, and inanimate animate objects. This can be used to be bring things to life, and they tend to use it on their toys. It is unknown how Jacob manifested this power, he was simply born with it. His second ability is Probability Manipulation, which allows all three of them to manipulate probability, allowing them to make many different things happen, and make unlikely things happen, and likely things not happen. It is different from abilities like Reality Manipulation, because it cannot be used to make impossible things happen, only unlikely things. They could use this power to control whether or not they won at a card game, but could not defy gravity, with it. Their third ability is Mental and Physical Bond which he shares with Alex and Zoe. It means he is faster, stronger and can heal faster when he is closer to, or has physical contact with one of his triplet siblings. He is also more intelligent. They share a single mind, meaning they can always hear each others thoughts, no matter how far they are apart. The further apart they are, the weaker they are. However, should one die, while the other two will not physical die with them, a lot of pain will be caused, as the bond is broken, and they will be weakened dramatically. It would only kill them if they were already injured. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Braedon Gray *Sisters - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Half brothers - Layton Bishop, Shelton Bishop, Austin Houston *Brothers in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Cousins - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Jamie Petrelli, Ella Meers, Alec Petrelli, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Future wife - Kalya Suresh *Future children - Rajan Gray, Nisha Gray and Anshu Gray Home Jacob lives in a big house a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City, along with the rest of his family, excluding Hannah and her family. The house has three stories, but the top story is mainly attic and storage. Pippy and Gabriel moved here, a month or so before their third child. The house currently has a kitchen, two living rooms, one dining room, one entrance hall, four or five bathrooms, two big nurseries and five bedrooms, along with two spare guest bedrooms. The grounds of the house are extensive, and they have on swimming pool, found behind the house. Personality Jacob is intelligent for his age, happy and easy to love. He is almost unbelievably close with his triplet siblings, due to their bond. Like the other 2, he seems to be highly mischevious, currently, and loves causing chaos. In future, he will worry easily, especially over his younger siblings. Etymology Jacob is a Hebrew and Latin name meaning "supplanter; held by the heel". The second meaning is a reference to the great fighter and demi-god, Achilles, from an old Greek myth, who was held by the heel as his mother dipped him in a liquid that made him immortal. Jacob actually has a very similar name to his nephew, Jake, which is why Jacob's name is never abbreviated to Jake. His middle name is Cole, which is English and means "Coal; dark one". It is better known as a surname. Jacob's actual surname is Gray, and this means "son of grace" as well as the colour. History Jacob is the oldest of the triplets, and in the original timeline, he and his siblings all died shortly after birth, after being conjoined due to a car crash. Lowri Petrelli was already dead in this timeline, and therefore no one suggested attempting to revive them, once it was found that it was impossible to heal Pippy. However, after time was changed by Amber Petrelli altering reality, Lowri had survived, and the triplets were all revived. Many years into the future, they were present to take in their sister Gabriella, saving her life, and after living in the future for several years, Gabriella took the ability of Animation/Deanimation from Zoe,and then travelled back to use this to reanimate their mother. They have lived in the family home in Queens for the years which have passed since. Future Very little is known of Jacob's future. He will attend the University of Dehli, along with his girlfriend at the time, Kalya Suresh. This will be the time at which the triplets will be furthest apart, since Zoe will be in Princeton and Alex will be attending Stanford. Jacob will propose just after their graduation in 2030 and he and Kalya will then marry in the winter of 2031. The pair will have 3 children: Rajan, Nisha and Anshu. There will be 2 years between each child. Rajan will be born in 2037, Nisha will be born in 2039, and Anshu will be born in 2041. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters